


JEALOUSY

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Civil War: The Confession (Marvel), Crying Bucky Barnes, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Mom nat, Naive Steve Rogers, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, One-Sided Attraction, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychologist bucky, Slow Burn, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: bucky sees steve and sharon kissing right in front of him and starts questioning everything.psychologist bucky artist steve





	1. blond bitch

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic ever leave some kudos and comments .. my English isn't that polished but i tried my very best  
> hope y'all like it

Bucky tried his very best to not to fall in love with his best friend he didn't wanted to ruin his friendship which was way more important than a stupid little crush. he tried methods to get steve fucking Rogers out of his minds. he almost got successful until that night where he had this certain wet dream about steve where he was riding steve and steve whispering sweetest words and fantasies in his ear" i love you bucky u should know that and one of these days I'll make you mine and I'll be yours" that night bucky not only woke up with wet shorts but with a wet face he cried all night cursed himself for being such a weak omega and cursed steve grant rogers for being naive he thought ...

Days turned to months to years and with time he locked his feelings for steve deep in the corner of his heart in a safe .now that he'd be seeing him soon after he went for graduate program in hydra university though steve and him talked all day but its not the same as seeing him live after 5 years. he gathered all of his belongings and looked for any signs of a tall broad  guy with blue eyes and blonde hair he was about to call him until heard a familiar voice

" _bucky bucky here"_ he turned around to the alpha his 'lover' no no his best friend he mentally slapped himself for never making that mistake ever again. he gasped at the gorgeous sight waiting for him waving at him. steve was a sickly alpha back in teenage years but still was dashing as hell he remembered a lot of omegas wanted to get boned by him but he never really hooked up or messed around with any one he always had this plan of finding perfect soulmate and spending the rest of his life with em ..one of the  qualities bucky was drawn towards him

he waved back with a wide smile on his face he was so starstruck by steve he didn't even noticed sam .sam was a beta he was steves friend they met after bucky went to hydra they are not that close just casual friends. steve talked about him on calls he even talked to him on Skype 

 _"hey how's my punk. hope he didn't do anything stupid while i was away"_.hugged  steve tighter than he thought . .was gonna let go but steve was still squishing him with his broad muscles thank god puberty hit him like a big choo choo train _.. " I'll be the first one to kick his ass if he even tried to"sam replied_

_"ohh god cut it out you guys.. i missed you so much buck "_

_"oh geta room you too"_ sam said jokingly steve laughed at that remark bucky wanted to laugh but couldn't 

" _come on i want you to meet someone "_ steve gestured towards his car 

_"oh come on stevie really i went away for five years and you still didn't get rid of this thing" said with a teasing tone_

_"what its vintage i love it and don't you disrespect my car barnes we have a lot of memories associated with it "_ Steve said with i know it all look on his face 

"yeah yeah whatever smart ass"he missed this ., teasing steve ohh he missed steve so much it was just settling in his heart he sat back with some of his bags suitcase back in the trunk with steves help and totally didn't stare at those biceps when Steve was lifting his bags and putting them in the trunk. sam sat beside steve in the passenger seat. he talked about everything from what he ate to what he wore to how this hot alpha groped him from the behind one day, he noticed steve frowning at that 

" What!!! really what did did you..do... you should have kicked him in his balls buck what an ass . pervert" steve was clearly getting disturbed. at that 

"gosh steve calm down he must've handled it " sam said glaring weirdly at steve " yeh of course well i didn't kicked him in his balls but i did slapped him. . but he was nice afterwards he apologized and asked me out"bucky  said with a sultry tone 

"ohh jeez bucky pls tell me you said noo.. i know these kind of alphas buck they just wanna get in your pants" steve said with complete annoyance "don't worry i said no but he was quite hot besides why are you getting all upset i am not a baby rogers i can handle myself very well" Steve huffed at that" i know... still i am scared for you... alphas can be real douchebags buck "

sam gave him that look again

"yeah I'll be careful mom now where the fuck are we going" 

"here we are" steve announced. parked the car got out of his seat ran toward this blonde chick with slim waist and high heels heart eyeing steve he turned her around grabbed her by her waist.... AND KISSED HER 

Bucky's stomach dropped he wanted to curl in the back seat and cry but he controlled himself god why is he such a weak bitchh he wanted to get out of the car and split em up man steves lips on hers she was still smiling if bucky looked really closely that bitch was tounging his man that fucking kiss lasted longer than he imagined he was mentally yelling at himself regret eating him alive his steve kissing some bitch .he knows he got out but his legs didn't moved he just couldn't move tears were right around the corner if his eyes he wiped his face and passed the fakest smile ever to them 

"bucky this sharon my girlfriend "steve said a lil hesitation in his voice and and hand on her goddamn waist pulling her closer to him 

buckys heart sank and sank and sank at the word 'girlfriend it felt like his world crumpled right in front if him 

fuck you steve and your perfect girlfriend he thought .. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. royally fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip.. clooney café

"ok thats my stop, bye you guys bye bucky it was really nice meeting you., bye baby" she said with the girliest tone ever and kissed steve again what's with all the kissing which was just the touch of their lips for a minute second but it felt like someone threw a heavy rock on him bucky didn't know how to reply her so he just smiled an nodded at her. sam who was with him in the backseat cuz the bitch was. sitting on the passenger seat "everything ok man you keep zoning out" sam said "oh yeah i m fine just jetlagged i guess" it seemed like Sam was not convinced with that answer... " ok hasta la vista jackasses i m gonna go cuz this charming beta infront of you has a date tonight" sam said with a gap toothed grin on his handsome face  
"wohooooo" steve cheered, great every body's dating someone and he is here all alone " byee romio" bucky replied 

bucky took the opportunity got out of the back seat and placed his butt next to steve in the passenger seat steve grinning at bucky, he would be grinning too but sharon ughhh sharon 

" drop me at nats i am not really emotionally prepared to go home" since his mother died that house felt like haunted he always felt like his mothers ghost lingering around . good and bad memories well mostly bad were attached to that house from his mom feeding him the best alfredo pasta he ever tasted.... to his dad beating his mom for not cleaning the house properly or. in a certain way that he liked.. sometimes he'd raise his hands for no particular reason at all. he always hated his father from the very core of his heart when he found out he was an omega and experienced his first heat his dad threw a lamp at him he remembered his mom scooping him in her arms telling him to run away from this monster of an alpha before he does something. his father died from cancer he shouldn't probably say this but it still was one of the best days no more beating no more cursing no more raping his mother while he cried and sobbed in the his room

"you ok buck"steve noticed his glassy eyes  
"i miss her so much steve i..." now he was full on crying  
"i know buck i know come here" he took him. in his arms and rubbed his back "winfrid barnes was one hellova woman buck i can never forget things she has done for me we all miss her ... ok enough of this lets go home my home" he insisted 

 

"uhhh i would love to stay with you Stevie but i already told nat come on steve don't be like that.. i would be staying with her for a while plus i really don't want to disturb you and"..... 'that blond bitch'.... as his brain provided "what was her name again"..  
"sharon... sharon carter.. ok and for now i am taking you somewhere first and then we'll figure out where to drop you " he gave him a week smile with sincerity in his eyes 

" ok cool.. hey steve"

"yeah buck"

" so uhh you and sharon huh!!! how come you didn't tell me about you and her " bucky said controlling his inner week bitchy omega

"i want it to be a surprise.. are you ok with her you didn't reacted at all after seeing her"  
"ohh no no she is...". an a class bitch. "fine it was quite a surprise Steve i must say" don't cry pls don't cry steve ignored his change of tone" okayyyy"

"here we are "steve parked the car 

oh my goddd!! no shit.!!!cooney the cafe wow. i missed this so much".. it was his escape place whenever he wouldn't take shit from his dad he'd come here with steve and drink some coffee abs watch out from the window it was like meditation to him.. he took his mom here too sometimes 

" just like good ol times buck "  
bucky caught steve staring at his lips  
"this is awesome stevie thankyou " bucky ordered a piece of classic chocolate cake from which he received a raise of Steve's eyebrows" what!!!!! i am craving some chocolate "omegas and chocolate a profound bond isn't it"steve said with that god forbidden smirk on his face "alphas and misogyny a profound bond isn't it" bucky said with a settled look. they both looked at each other and burst into laughter like there was no one in the cafe after coming back to their senses "oh buck thank god you decided to come back i don't wanna live in a world without bucky barnes in it"steve said taking buckys hand in his hand and smiling with his eyes. that was the moment bucky realized he is so fucked


	3. hi neighbor!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky needs to get his ducks in a row.. steve cancels his plans with borky.  
> comforting nat is the best.. sorry my obsession with supernatural is showing.

"well well well look who it is" nat grabbed him by his shirt and hugged him tightly, after convincing Steve that he'd rather stay with nat because he doesn't want to be a third wheel thanks to a certain blond bitch however he'd rather wake up to nat making some delicious pancakes than to steve and sharon coming out of the same room all sexed up hell to the noo "hii to my favorite redhead". ."where's steve he ain't coming up"nat said still holding the door open

"nahh!! he and his girlfriend (still not digesting their relationship) have plans apparently" bucky said sighing heavily. "oh yeah sharon!! quite a gal" ughh sharon sharon sharon that's all he's been listening to since he sat foot in Brooklyn .he took his bags and suitcases to his room with natasha's help. after setting his stuff in his room he sat down beside nat. she offered him a cold beer ,man he missed can beers "so psychology  huhh "nat said "thanks.. yeah hope they enroll me for it"bucky said frowning a lil. "they will. you are a high grade nerd .why won't they ..... so did ya get some in hydra..lost your flower yet. there must be real hot alphas there jocks and stuff . ...tell me pls i am craving some gossip" nat asked with a mischievous smile " what ..well no i didn't got some... my flower is still there besides i was there to study not to fool around like a floozy" he said taking a large sip " so help me out here.. you my friend are a 25 year old unmated virgin omega with 0 experience in dating and your love life is pretty non existent.. wow you're a perfect marriage material for a typical narrow minded alpha"she said sinking back in the couch puting both her hands on her stomach

"its not like... i didn't wanted too . .or didn't had an opportunity" well he couldn't say he was afraid if sex and he just wanted it to be special  with a special someone just not some hookup or a fling. .maybe with STEVE his mind whispered "its just.. well.. " bucky hesitated "they all aren't steve" she said with a smirk on her face " what... how.. do.. you.. NAT!!!!!!!......" bucky choked a little ... damn can beers ."really james you may not tell me everything which you don't most of the time and i am like a second hand friend to you.. your eyes speaks volume bucky you melt like an icecube when he  compliments you  oreven look at you for more then 2 minutes ..its  literally written all over your face how you feel about him.. or when you mentioned sharon you literally growled a little at her name" .. " look  see .. right...there .. you are growling again just as you were when i you mentioned her when you came in" she gestured at his face. they sat in an uncomfortable silence for about 3 straight minutes until bucky spoke "i DON'T do that i mean growl at.. her name "he said sinking more and more into the couch 

"okay first of all nat you are not a second hand friend ok i love you and i tell you everything apart from this . and .. .. yeah ... STEVE . . "he said shyly emphasizing on steve whilst playing with the fluffy cushion trying not to gaze at her"look Cinderella life ain't that honky dory you of all ppl should know that but its still not that late you can still confess your feelings.... what ever happens leave it to fate. all i know is that steve is a good alpha.and he is your best friend. the more you'll bottle this up the more complicated the situation will get..next .. its up to you .. goodnight bucky "with those words of wisdom she hugged him tight patted his back and start walking towards her room. and with that bucky was left in solitude  breathing longingly. nat's words poking him to do something about his feelings but his mind telling him to shut the fuck up calm his horses and get some sleep. bucky stood up calming his fragile soul a lil bit went to his room slumped on his mattress and fell into deep slumber. 

* * *

 

"NAAAT i gotta goooo"bucky hollered from his room gathering all the documents needed for his pre psychology classes his thesis and files. before coming to brooklyn he already talked to one of his professors and enrolled himself for the sessions he didn't wanted to miss anything and was eager to learn" ok ok no. need to bleed my ears out" nat replied from the yoga matt she was one hell of a fitness freak " nattt lock the .. . .one second he was standing trying to pull the door so it can't be wide open anymore the other he was under some guy... damn gravity "Ouuchh!! !! dude eyes!!! use them sometimes" he snapped at the random dude got up tried to gather his stuff his documents scattered everywhere "i am so sorry "came an apologetic voice. bucky was so busy gathering his stuff he didn't quite saw the guy properly . .the deep apologetic tone made him glance at the broad good-looking alpha with glasses

"i was texting my friend didn't saw where i was heading.. lemme help you" it was 21 century but still an alpha apologizing felt a little uncommon and always came as a shock not everyday you stumble upon a humble alpha ,quite rare breed. "its okay. " bucky said as he  took the jumbled papers from the alpha and put it in his back pack " sorry ...i am brock rumlow by the way "the alpha introduced himself "bucky"the alpha gave him a confused look "before you ask .. its shortened form my middle name james buchanan barnes is my birth name but my friends call me bucky .." "wow cool. .i saw you coming out of natasha's apartment. you must be her friend" brock asked nonchalantly "oh i actually just moved in as her roommate and yah she is. my friend".. "oh well then hello neighbor "he said happily pointing toward his apartment right next to theirs "ohh cool.. neighbor "bucky said with a smile he glared at his watch for a second "shit!!! .. it was nice meeting you brock. i gotta go bye!" he waved at him and with that he ran out of the building. he can't afford getting late at the first day of class.

it has been quite some time since he came back from his class . opened the fridge to find a note on the pizza box "eat my leftover pizza and get ready for my wrath ~love nat" he still took a bite from one of the slices. it has been two hours since the class and he was bored out of his mind he can't call nat he was certain she'd be in the library . she worked as a part time librarian she wasn't exactly a book warm but it was a good pay and she just loved the utmost silence and surrounding by books made her feel more grounded and peaceful. so calling wouldn't be appropriate. his mind wandered of to steve he wondered what he is doing right this moment smiling . eating ..sleeping

... probably sharon.... 

his evil mind provided .. he sat up took a long deep breath to remove the haunting sexual images from his mind. took out his laptop  from his bag cause baby it  was supernatural time he searched for the episode he wanted the one where he left off and clicked at it ... halfway through the ending of the episode his phone went off he sighed disappointingly . took a look at his phone to see Steve's toothy smile. his childhood picture he still has . .. ..how can he not 

" punk.. .thanks for disturbing my spn time" bucky said with a hint of irritation he hates when someone interrupts him while he is indulged into an activity or when he's watching something  .specially when it comes to supernatural.. spn means no compromise but it was steve. so.... "jerk. i wanted to just check in.. you. if settled  ok in  nats apartment or not.. and by the way which season. are you on. i have completed all 13 seasons". .."i have settled really well thank you for your concern stevie and.. .traitor how dare you finish spn without me we had a deal. we were about finish it together.. i am on season 9 human cas" bucky replied taking the fluffy pillow between his legs and cuddling with it. he's always been a pillow cuddler " in my defence you were in hydra for quite some time i couldn't wait.. plus all the promos and trailers were raging my curiosity.. whatever human cas . he's hot I'd do him.. wait till dean  and......."

"woahh woahhh... steven grant rogers DON'T!!!!! i swear..to my maa "bucky said sitting up in a straight motion he absolutely hate people who spoil things for him he was a series junkie and supernatural kinda was really important to him his maa hooked him up with it back in his teenage days calling him "  _look bucky this show is so good just your type you'll dig it"_ time when he and his mom used to watch movies up all night...."okay.. okay i am am not spoiling.buck. .. man i missed this i missed binging stuff together..i  missed you "steve's voice sounded a little hurt judging by the tone ."me too stevie you know what whatcha doing tomorrow evening lets catch up for a movie.. what do ya say just like good old times"  bucky said  excitingly standing  up from his place started pacing lightly in his room. .for a second it felt like  the call  dropped, steve was quite for more than a few seconds 

"uhhh buck i would love to but i have already made plans with sharon we are going to this art gallery..maybe later this week i promise.. we can catch up  with the  new star wars movie weekend " 

"oh!!!ok  okay cool whenever you say. steve ok .i think nats home gotta go... bye bye "he lied nat will not be home untill night and with that he threw his phone on the bed and slumped back on it with a heavy sigh, cause that hurt .. steve has never in his life cancelled plans with bucky.never  well its okay he thought its no big deal things change a little when you grow up. . so what steve made plans with sharon. .happens right... he consoled his heart.. ughhh... . growing up sucks . he dragged the pillow close to his body cuddles it tightly and burried his face in it

"ohh Stevie what have you done to me " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brock is a pretty decent guy in this one.. how long will that last huhh we'll see... by the way clearing this up bucky is still a virgin because he is afraid of sex... like really the concept of intercourse scares him bigtime . will be exploring that too.. and also because sharon is a cockblock  
> steves pov/perspective coming soon


	4. Steve you punk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little on Steve's insight  
> a bit of backstory  
> CUDDLING  
> i just realized i don't like summaries

Steve woke up to his annoying yet considerate alarm clock that keeps him awake before 9. what can he say he's always been a heavy sleeper.The first thing he does after coming back to consciousness, he checks his phone. 2 texts from bucky on WhatsApp in which he is proudly showing off his supernatural socks which are apparently loosing it's colour. They both bought those before he went to hydra. bucky loves these sorta fandom accessories.he basically has a collection fandom items. what a goof. 

Buck:  
buy me new ones stevie. these are going bad :/:/" 

steve chuckled at that and replied "you still have those.... nerd alert :O i lost one of them and... no i am not buying you any more fandom related stuff barnes.. you have enough ". he sent the msg and was about to head towards the bathroom to freshen up when he noticed bucky has changed his profile picture on WhatsApp he tapped on it so he could get a better quality view of the omega.

and my god did he got a better view. 

Bucky has always been an alluring omega his vibrant features can make any alpha go wild. he enlarged the picture and settled on his eyes..those piercing eyes.. damn those eyes fooling people around sometimes blue sometimes grey mimicking the ocean itself, then he moved the photo slightly settling on his hair, his thick brunette locks that gets in his way when he is concentrating into something he doesn't even bother to put them behind his ear or move it away but just the way he playfully blows towards them,he moved it towards his face.. that strong jawline sharp enough to slice it through his heart. As he was hypnotized by the picture realization slapped him hard enough to throw his phone on the bed he shook his mind emptying his head from those thoughts. 

when they were young really young practically kids he and bucky sort of a had a pact that in future no matter what their designation turn out to be they will be mates.. he still remember that day when both of them were sitting on a park bench each of them busy sucking their lollipops when bucky said if he remembers correctly

" you know stevpie when we will be mates and are going to grown up stuff together it'll be so fun" 

on which steve added taking bucky's hand in his "yes we will marry and we will go to all the places just you and me"

he wonders if bucky still remembers that part of their childhood or he just ignores it like a childish incident  
like steve does it sometimes, they have never spoken about that particular memory never.. since that day his friendly feelings for his best friend didn't seemed friendly anymore to him every thing changed that day. he grew up dreaming of courting bucky someday marrying him someday have chubby little babies someday but steve was everything an alpha shouldn't be he was weak, his maa was so concerned about his health at one point he got so sick that everybody thought he will not be able to survive. he was just a sickly runt. 

bucky was a gorgeous youthful young omega still is beautiful yet innocent and shy he could have had anybody he wanted literally anybody that isn't him that will be able to protect him, save him from this vicious world, someone that's not a stain on alphas name who will be able to satisfy his every need.... sexually too... someone who wouldn't nearly die popping a knot someone that's just not him. he grew up and puberty hit him like a bullet train he worked hard and with help of medication he buffed up got stronger in many ways but he was still a chicken by heart still is.. and never will be able to give a voice to his feeling. In the matter of time they grew up and as they grew up their friendship got stronger and stronger....... yet he knows a little piece of him will always be Bucky's 

whatever he had for bucky is locked down deep in his mind and heart. That chapter has been closed. and he doesn't want to open it. he will never tarnish his friendship over his not so deep feelings (pffft)....

besides he his committed in a relationship.. wholly committed person shouldn't be having these thoughts in the first place . he has sharon now who he really likes and want to devote his attention to he does really care about her and vise versa they are compatible he consoled himself and someday bucky will find his compatible.... alpha too.. he grimaced at that mere thought. another awakening he got when his phone start ringing he gotta say seeing sharons name on his phone made him relief and he stared at utter contemplation before answering it. 

"hey babe.... wanna hangout or something i am sooooooo.. bored" Sharon huffed annoyingly at the  
"shar I'd love to but bucky and i have plans. we are going to see the new star wars movie" feeling sad for rejecting his girlfriend "are you sure just for half an hour... please... and you know i am home alone... my sister's out and..... i am wearing your favorite black panties and my see through bra and if you come i don't think I'll be wearing that too.. "she whispered in her phone getting the sultry tone right. ohhh he loved the idea but.. he looked at the clock and smiled he still have time if they go quick and fast which he will be considering the sexual drought he had for quite sometime. he would be able to go with bucky too  
.. Voila. done.. 

" damnn .babe . I'll be there after breakfast" steve muttered on which sharon replied "okay I'll be waiting muuuah" steve rushed to his bathroom take a shower well somebody's getting laid. its been two and a half weeks since he and sharon had sex last time he did initiated after that.. but either it was sharon not feeling good or either it was his smell that she found unappealing whatever it was steve never forced it down on her. he's not one of those sick alphas but today his alpha was roaring to have sex

 

Bucky decided he wanted to go all black today he wore a comfortable a bit larger for his size henley and his favorite black jeans.. he was all set for his movie (date)as he considers it with steve.it'll be his first time going out with steve since 4 years. he is pumped and can't wait for his (date.) 

It's been quite some time since nat drove him to the theater. He bought popcorn for both steve and him managing both the buckets in his hands trying to keep his nerves at bay, praying not to fall because he was clumsy as fuck. He also bought 3d glasses for both of them... he waited for a long progressive amount of time until he decided to call him maybe steve caught up with some errands or is at his art studio "damn it steve where the fuck are you" no answer 

he waited and waited till half the movie was gone by but no sign of steve. 

 

"ohh baby!!! i really needed that" steve groaned chest rising and falling as he slumped back beside her "me too babe" sharon said giggling at the way he groaned. he sat up to take a glass of water until his phone glowed he picked up "shit!!! fuck!! fuck.!!fuck". 20 calls and 6 texts. fuck his crappy phone he should've never put it on silence "shit babe i gotta go"..." he was so caught up in the act time wasn't being existential. he thought this will just be a quickie and then he'll leave but foreplay went a little longer then he imagined. Bucky is gonna be so pissed he could already hear him getting mad at him. mad bucky was the scariest bucky of all. meantime he got there he read the texts bucky sent him earlier 

Buck: 1:30  
where are you. come faster i have already bought popcorn buckets and 3d glasses. 

Buck: 1:40  
what the fuck!!! steve. where the fuck! are you. answer your phone punk!! .... i have been waiting for an hour.... STEEEEEEEVE!!!!! 

Buck: 2:00  
great we missed half of the movie thanks to you at least come for the other half.... you have the tickets. don't leave an omega hanging. 

buck: 2:30  
i get it steve next time you make a plan try not to stood up on someone 

buck: 2:40  
I'll send you the money for the tickets and by the way steve to hell with you and your stupid plans. 

Buck:  
"middle finger emoji"

Fuck Steve is so fucked. now that the movie was already over he decided to directly go to his apartment. he knocked ferociously finally nat came to sight as she opened the door

"really rogers really ..."  
"not now nat..please.. where is" he inquired  
"where do you think he will be... he is in his room.." she answered rolling her eyes at him he walked passes nat quickly and knocked at his door "buck i m so sorry.. i.. just open the door buck pls i totally the miscalculated time."............ "go away" came a little voice "buck just open the door let me at least explain myself i am so sorry buck"after few minutes he opened it "what is it i am sleeping i have a session tomorrow" bucky said sadness reflecting evidently on his eyes. steve marched into his room closing the door behind.. took both his hands in his. 

"buck i am so so so sorry i swear... look. i haven't had sex for quite some time and sharon and i just.... we... we were talking and one thing led to another and we ended up.. and i just totally miscalculated time .... " steve kept apologizing but bucky shushed him "first of all TMI" his heart started to sink at the provided information "second of all when... i... when i was waiting for you with both my hands occupied in a bright sunny day... they weren't even letting me in because you had the tickets... YOU were having SEX!!! " tears started to gather near his eyes fuck here comes a weepy omega. He hate himself for crying at every little things.. wished he were a little stronger than that.. how he survived 4 years in a foreign land without any help and without any support is just beyond his imagination he'll never figure out how he did that 

"aww buck. come here i know its stupid. i am a jerk" he pulled him into his broad arms enveloping him completely. bucky fitted in his arms like puzzle piece his head tucked under steves chin. After steve hit puberty he got pretty tall too one of his many things that makes bucky weak in the knees "i am so sorry it'll never ever happen again i swear on my maa.. i swear upon your maa don't cry i absolutely hate when you cry" he kept stroking bucky's back

" you have never done that before. and i have never been stood up before" bucky replied with muffled voice "i know... i am sorry it was my mistake and i am really responsible for that 100 percent.. tomorrow i swear I'll make it up to you but now lets just cuddle ok".

cuddle? . .. he wondered . they did cuddled a lot before bucky went to hydra never really cared about what someone else's say.. if things got rough for any one of them they'll just make a cave with a lot of pillows and blanket themselves.... hiding themselves from the world just two of them. their cuddling never led to something more intimate.. oh bucky wish if it had.. but it was just their thing.. their little escape fort where they can just lie and forget the world exist. but for the first time he hesitated at that "you'll do that... cuddle me . to sleep.. wouldn't that be weird now."considering they are two grown ups and steve has a.... girlfriend bucky boggled at him."what... why would it be weird.. we have cuddled before... now come here my cuddle buddy" he grabbed his hand again and led him towards his bed, both laid down beside each other. bucky turned to his left side as Steve scoped him in his warmth and pulled the blanket  
up covering both of them "does that mean you forgave me" steve asked teasing him a little.."idk.. i guess but do that again and I'll leave you and nat alone in her room and lock the door from outside so she can have her way wrathful way with you " bucky warned him "ok okay.. never again i swear " he chuckled and raised his hand in the air to submit his approval on that idea. 

its been one and a half hour they have been cuddled up in a blanket. he could definitely feel steves warm breath behind his ear. he was sound asleep.. bucky tried to sleep though his eyes were getting heavy but each time steve breathes behind him makes him realize.. he is really here in his bed.... sleeping with him.. cuddling him. holding him . hah take that sharon his mind complied instantly.... 

his treacherous and unpredictable mind went back to what steve said earlier. he didn't came because they were having sex his whole body flinched at the thought of steve moving in and out "no!!" he exclaimed deleting the taunting imagery out of his mind and turned slowly towards sleepy steve.. clutching the blanket more and more.

Steve's sleepy form made his pulse stopped dancing for a moment and he absorbed the beautiful aura of his best friend right next to him... god he wants to kiss him so bad, maybe he should he wondered what could possibly go wrong.. he is sleeping and steves always been a heavy sleeper.... this is your chance barnes..his inner omega suggested so he puckered his lips and directed them towards steve's . he was an inch closer when his heart dropped .. this is wrong don't do this so instead on his lips he gave a little peck on his forehead "night night Stevie" he whispered and went back to sleep. 

He woke up with his own hair in his mouth.. he gagged and pulled them away making a rough messy bun. he was so busy organizing his hair he forgot that steve was here last night and they cuddled all night. he smiled at the empty bed.. noticing steve is no longer in his bed..maybe he left early... he blinked quite a few times just so he could stop seeing black dots everywhere. He brushed his teeth and washed his face... went to the living room just to see steve and nat up to something in the kitchen where nat was beating something and Steve was frying something.. 

" good morning.. Tarzan we are making pancakes" steve said 

"since when did you start getting up early".. bucky mocked was about to join them untill their bell rang "I'll get it" he opened it to find a familiar alpha.. smiling at him.. what an enchanting smile bucky thought "hey good morning bucky .. can i have some sugar" brock said holding a cute little bowl "good morning to you too of course come in. I'll get it" he took the bowl from his hands marched towards the kitchen. 

Steve glanced at the new alpha barging into his territory who kept smiling at bucky for no reason he didn't looked twice until bucky spoke "ohh sorry.. steve this our new neighbor brock.. brock this is my best friend steve" hell yeah i am steve felt proud but that didn't stoped him giving quick glances at the new alpha who kept eyeing bucky weirdly" oh heyy " brock said"hi" steve replied and went back on his pancakes not giving him much of his attention ." thank you i was making some tea and was out of sugar.. " he said as bucky handed him the bowl back 

"oh.. that's ok... so you are a tea person."bucky asked interestingly.. steve kept staring between the both of them. observing the alphas body language." yeah if i don't get my morning tea my whole day goes to shit then i get headaches.. just really addicted to it.. you seem like a coffee person to me " brock said keeping the little smirk resistant on his face " oh..nahhi i do like it but not enough to get myself addicted to it " brock nodded at that and stood there for minimum 20 secs holding himself back to say something and kept making googly eyes at bucky. steve frowned at the way he was staring at bucky and coughed voluntarily "ok i better go bye" the alpha said after almost a decade 

"bye" bucky said as he closed the door and steve gave a sigh of relief what was that about.. just his presence near bucky felt wrong and inappropriate some how. 

Nat was the only one who noticed the way steve scowled at brock she smirked at that particular notion and wanted to confirm whatever she was reading through steves body language and his face was true or not she needs time to figure that out "okay pancakes time people"...nat announced slicing through the tension in the air, they sat down into complete silence until Steve said whilst chewing.

"hmm ok so as intake for forgiveness i am taking you to a beach tomorrow.... remember that sundown beach we used to go in summer vacations... there " in which he received a big toothy smile from bucky "ohhh i totally forgot about sundown.. " mouth stuffed with pancakes" don't talk while you are eating" nat said pointing the fork at him "you'll forgive me after that right" Steve asked innocently "yesss... only if you'll buy me cotton candy there... nat you'll come right"he turned towards her "nahh you two maniacs go besides i have to go to the library tomorrow.. have fun " and winked at bucky. he gave her a shy smile and started to stare at steve who was having a war with his pancake apparently his knife was a little blunt to cut it. he looked so adorable trying his best to cut the pancake Bucky wanted to pinch his cheeks  
well tomorrow's gonna be a fun day just him and steve.. 

its a date (non conventionally but still).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya... Steve's a chicken more so than bucky  
> nat is figuring him out.. nat is clever in every universe.


	5. let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summaries are not my gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pardon my english or grammar because i write it from my crappy phone.. i don't have a laptop the struggle is real.. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated

Since he got back from hydra the constant feeling of loneliness and rejection never left him. from the day he saw steve and his ridiculously hot girlfriend lip locking to this day where he is half sitting on the mat half on the sand because the major portion of the mat is occupied by the couple. steve is applying sunblock on her back carefully massaging in to her skin. 

why steve why he whined internally this was supposed to be our day.. you were supposed to make it up to mee.. 

well technically it wasn't steves fault either. sharon fucking carter was the one who offered to come along just because she was getting sick of watching gossip girl all day and wanted to chill. 

fucking gossip girl who even watch that show.. 

"all done babe" steve sat up giving bucky his sunblock back with a subtle smile on his face.. "thanks sweetie." she said and gave him a sly smile bitting her lower lip. she pulled his tank top and whispered something in his ear. she was certainly not afraid to show public affection. bucky wanted to dig a hole in the sand and bury himself in it. they were acting like he wasn't even there. as she was done whispering steve replied something in her ear blushing a lot... it was like witnessing his nightmare live. steve stood up looked apologetic pressing his lips together "hey buck we are gonna take a walk we'll be back. soon i promise" sharon yanked his hand and they were gone 

'if all you wanted to do was hang out with your girlfriend then why the fuck did you even made this fucking plan with me.. 'his mind screamed at the alpha he wanted to snap at him but he controlled himself not to make a scene out in public. so best choice was to smile and nod along. 

After those endless torturous hours they finally decided to go home they dropped bucky at his apartment and went to theirs to change. they'll be back in some time cuz tonight was movie night, they used to do this before he went to hydra. all the time it was sorta traditional thing bunch of buddy's hanging out . he barged into the house throwing his beach bag across the living room 

"I'll make it up to you my ass!!! .. asshole!! .. fuck... people do change after getting into a relationship.. Fuck!! " nat came to his sight she was on the couch using her phone probably telling sam to bring chips and all "well someone's not happy... how was your little picnic with your boyfriend and his girlfriend" she teased. she was planning to tease him some more but bucky was angrier than she imagined "okay don't get your panties in twist.. we are having movie night tonight i don't want you all weepy " she scooted near him. 

"you don't understand nat it was our day! .. he promised.!!!! he was gonna make it up to me... fine even if his girlfriend did decided to come along that doesn't mean he is not even gonna notice me.. i literally felt invisible to Steve rogers do you know how much of a problem that is nat!! .." well he didn't plan on crying but there goes the waterfall. he leaned on her putting his head on her lap "why is he like this.. why am I like this... i don't understand i am such a mess '' he confessed wholeheartedly 

"you are not a mess bucky" she said as she played with his hair "look bucky i am gonna be completely honest with you, you gotta stop whining and weeping over him like a kid who can't have toy that other kid has... you have to be strong man . stop following around him like puppy stop expecting too much okay look i know you have had feelings for him since forever but stop being a baby" bucky sat up stared at her at such nit false accusations "though her tone was not shady or rude at all" i don't follow him around like a puppy".

" yes you do.. and what's with the cuddling...... name one alpha and omega that are best friends and they just cuddle one another to sleep without having sex." 

"uhhhhh.. hey.. he's my best friend we are allowed to do that. don't you put a finger on our cuddle party" though it is true he couldn't remember a single couple of besties just cuddling without any strings attached.. well now she has put it like that it does sound weird ".what are you trying to say" bucky asked tears making his way to slide down his cheek "all i am saying is that you expect too much from him. and yes steve is a great guy but he has a girlfriend you can't expect him to treat you the same as sharon plus bucky you are totally underestimating Sharon. cut her some slack ok.. get to know her.. maybe you'll like her she is really polite tho "for some reason all these words were bouncing off his head and seemed wrong coming from nat 

"so you want me to move on.." his lips trembled as he asked 

"well sort of" 

"wait weren't you the one who was telling. me that i should confess my feelings to him and leave it to my fate" he asked with a dumbfounded expression 

"yes i said that because i thought they were just a fling nothing too serious. . look all i am saying is that you are too dependent on him and maybe he likes that or whatever.. maybe there are different alternatives what if steves not the perfect alpha you want and your futures entails someone way better than steve.. think about it bucky you are a young beautiful well educated omega . . soon to be psychologist . anybody will be so delighted to have you ." she tucked the hair strand which was falling freely in front of his face behind his ear. 

"its too hard... that's the problem nat this world is really cruel... my maa. was too weak and it killed her.. i am afraid i am just like her and i am scared of this world nat good alphas are really rare.. one way or another they end up fucking your life up... and steve is the only good alpha i know". his voice quivered and his lips trembled continuously 

" you can't judge all of them by one mishap fucker in this world and you are stronger you just don't believe it . you have it in you. if you wouldn't be strong you wouldn't have survived five years alone in a foreign land.. plus there are good alphas too.. yes steves a rare breed but maybe you are just blind to other good ones who are quite smitten on you" she said smirking wiping his face with her thumb

" i don't know nat.. smitten on me??have you seen me. i am a total mess and clingy with attachment issues " 

" oh really.. i bet brock rumlow would disagree with that"she grinned at him like a fool 

"what brock our neighbor.. he... . he is smitten on me?" he asked witha lil horrified look on his face.. brock rumlow his overly handsome neighbour with his cut rectangular glasses... why would someone as happening as him would be interesting in him. it stirred something in him 

"are you kidding since you came back. he is awfully lacking his ration day by day some day its sugar some day its flour just so he could get a glimpse of you and he get this sad face on when i open the door instead of you.. and gawks at the whole apartment like he is finding something. trust me he is more than smitten.. you should go for it maybe if it'll help you move on. with the whole steve situation if you wanna do that" she confirmed him continuously playing with his hair that still had sand reminants on them he was about to say something but her phone went off she picked up "hey.. fucker you coming right.." the way she was talking.. it could only be one person..who is able to bring out that face on nat Clint barton great well that will cheer him up a little . clint is natasha's boyfriend who is really witty he is quite the clown.. apart from sam.. that did put smile in his face he likes clint. he figured that she will be busy with her boyfriend he went to his room to take a warm bath to sort his mind also to get the sand outta his hair. he love his long hair but times like these he wished he had shorter hair. 

five minutes in the bathtub his body relaxing enveloped in bubbles all soaped up. he closed his eyes took a long breath. nats words surrounding his mind from every corner. he set his head back and started to reevaluate steve and his relationship.. taking a look back at his past. remembering his precious moments with his best friend he realized every word nat just said was true.. 

should i move on he asked himself repeatedly. maybe nats right he thought to himself just because his step father was douchebag doesn't mean every other alpha has to be like him. he reassured himself his mind went back to their little picnic today.. it was a horrendous but he remembered how steve looked at her, the way he smiled with her..he can't just take that away from him can't just screw a perfectly healthy relationship just so he could have what sharon has..steve deserves happiness with whomever he wants to, he can't wreck him up. he is not that person . and more importantly he need to cut sharon some slack he barely know her he needs to connect with her. .maybe movie night could change a bit. 

he needs to move on... for Steve. tears rolled down his wet face. the thought of not having steve as his has always been painful.the thought of never being able to kiss that beautiful face the thought of never being able to get mated by him to be his and solely his.. more tears rolled down his cheeks he was sobbing in his bath tub. 

its okay he deserves the world and sharon is willing to give him that. she beautiful hot funny and he is happy with her and probably wants to spend his life with her. (his heart ached) and to let that be he'll do anything even if he has to swolow his feelings for his bestfriend.. he is willing to do that. 

and the first thing he needs to do to officially move on is.. get a date. his thoughts wandered towards what nat said about brock. he felt goosebumps on his skin. he wondered all the things she said the way he looks at him... weird cuz he never noticed something like that.. maybe he could get to know him.. tonight as he's coming as well. nat invited him because they were lowkey casual friends. weird nat never mentioned him. he needs to grow a pair and. ask him out. wouldn't that be odd cuz even in this century omega asking an alpha out was considered a desperate move. 

he wiped his face from back of his hands stood up. and wrapped a towel around his waist got out of the bathroom just to find steve on his bed reading one of his comics. shit.. he panicked 

" oh god Stevie... what the fuck.. you scared the shit outta me" he yelped. steve on the other hand jumped off the bed mouth slacked open.. he felt numb.. "ohh shit I'll come back. damn.. later". he had a shopper with him"no its okay wait ill get dressed" he went back to his bathroom where his clothes were hanged he usually enjoys being naked in towel after shower it takes him half an hour to wear clothes after a nice bath. he came back with an oversized sweatshirt and pajamas.. hair still wet droplets hanging from his locks.. "hey. what's up"he asked hiding his emotions not letting the alpha know that he was crying in there. it took 2 minutes for steve untill his tongue worked "umm yeah i brought you something "he passed the shopper to him." what is it"bucky asked confused" umm its a... buck you okay your eyes are all red and puffy "he inquired "0h um yeah yeah... its just soap.. soap got into my eyes in there" . he assured him. looking back at the shopper he opened it to find a pair of socks one sock having dean Winchester crafted on it and the other had sam. jerk and bitch written respectively on each sock "ohh Stevie..i was just joking you didn't actually have to buy me.i have enough of these " 

" are you kidding me.. i always buy you these kinda stuff for you and you always seem quite excited about it as well.. everything's okay right buck" steve asked putting a hand on bucky shoulder. 

no its not. moving on is hard 

" yeah everything's fine.. i just have a little headache ... but thanks steve. i can't wait to wear these "he lied because he won't be wearing this cuz that'd be his second step to move on. Steve hugged him wrapping his arms around bucky totally engulfing his smaller frame bucky wrapped his arms around his back and hugged him back stroking his back lightly, sighing and savouring his musky scent for the last time. 

" oh take some paracetamol.. it'll help"he said as he placed back of his hand on bucky's forehead to check his temperature." well you are not having. a fever.. but just take it i guess. and come out quick everyone's almost here" steve took a step back and got out of his room. After drying his hair and putting the sock in his cupboard he went out towards the living room 

steve and sam were debating on which movie they should watch , nat and clint were in kitchen setting popcorn chips and sodas, maria Sam's girlfriend and sharon were on the couch helping their boyfriends with the movie. he was planning on going to the kitchen to see how was everything.. but instead he walked toward the couch and sat next to Sharon hoping that they would talk or bond a little. 

funny enough they did. sharon was quite friendly and polite and he found out there were a lot of things they shared in common.he felt relief and a little sad. he noticed nat giving him side eyes.. with a comforting smile. they finally settled on inception though they have seen it trillionth time but leonardo with his blue eyes. he got up to get sodas and soft drinks out of the fridge untill he was startled by the knock on their door. nat opened it. 

his heart skipped a beat and not in a lovey-dovey way he was literally a little scared to see brock now that he know that Brock likes him. he was in a tight fitted grey t shirt his muscles bulging out prominently he wasn't as muscular as steve but close. 

"hey ppl.. meet brock my handsome neighbor and a friend of mine "nat introduced him to everyone 

"hey brock"everybody chanted in unison except steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY ITS ALL NATS PLAN. *WINKS WITH BOTH EYES.


	6. prick rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy roasted steve rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to studies i was not able to write. but i am back for now and I'll try to be as frequent as possible
> 
> ps i hate maths from the depth of my heart.

"here!! this is the last blanket i own so you guys gotta adjust" nat said as she threw the blanket on bucky's face, giving him a sly wink. the couch was really crowdy than usual, Steve and sharon were sitting at the end of the couch wrapped in a blanket. Sharon cuddling him, her hand wrapped around his stomach and his hand right around her shoulder scooping her in his warmth. 

sam and maria were right beside them both cuddled in the same way. nat and Clint were on the floor against the couch, cuddled in the nest of their own where clint was the one holding her as nat played with his hair... they looked adorable. 

bucky espied his surrounding, observing every couple , this was supposed to be friends night out not couples night he thought as he stared at the given blanket and then at brock. they shared an awkward smile, he was sitting right beside him on the other end of the couch. 

"here leme...". brock took the blanket from him, thank god it was big enough for both of them, but he wrapped the blanket around bucky only. 

how sweet bucky thought. 

"what!! no you'll get cold too" considering the Ac was below 18. bucky said as he scooted a little closer to him and threw a large area of the blanket over him covering the alpha up which earned him a classic brock rumlows smile. 

god he is so charming. 

steve who was totally not into the movie cuz he has seen it a thousand times.. he was busy side eyeing the couple at the opposite end of the couch, glaring daggers at them mainly at brock and his ministrations, he sighed heavily audible enough to nats sharp ears. she glanced back at him for a moment to find out sad, frowned steve rogers cooped in a blankey.. giving zero fucks to leonardo's dreams. how unfortunate. 

As the movie proceeded sharon and steve started to make out near the middle of the movie. bucky tried his very best not to get distracted by the sloppy kissing noises and not to peak at the other end or get hurt by it. 

but old habits die hard. 

he remained concentrated on the movie his breathing got uncomfortably shallow not mainly because of the make out session at the end of the couch, because brock kept scooting a little closer to him, his body heat was the proof how close he was to him, maybe it was because they were wrapped in one blanket. for some reason bucky felt so small and delicate beside him.. he was quite muscular. 

"heyy yoo!! watch the damn movie. man no hankey panky.." sam said as he threw some pop corns at Steve's direction. sam was not having his shit. 

they stopped kissing after that, thank you sam. and steve was back at peeping bucky again every other minute. 

"umm!! will i be thrown from the couch if i say i haven't seen this movie" brock whispered to bucky.. not disturbing the silent aura of the room "are you kidding!!! you haven't seen inception?!!! ... its nolan!! .. this and interstellar are one of his best works" he whispered back astonishingly, brock gave him his innocent scrunched nose smile in return. 

"don't tell me you haven't seen interstellar too... you need to catch up" bucky chuckled as he slightly nudged him. no doubt the movie was a blockbuster but brock just can't seem to look away from bucky's face how his features changed when they travel through.. dreams!! and how his mouth opens up when the movie gets more intense or 

when tom hardy shows up. 

he was enjoying the movie but bucky's child like expressions made it more entertaining, the way he clutched the blankey into his fist when they showed Leonardo's past or the way he was stuffing mouth full of popcorns when the spinning toy thingy showed up. 

"oh i love this part" sharon whispered before seeing his boyfriend was not looking at the tv like everybody else his eyes were on bucky and their neighbor "babe??" she pulled him out of the zoning "huh??".. 

" you okay.. you don't seem much interested in DiCaprio" 

" babe i have seen this movie trillion times.. " he said as he playfully kissed her nose. 

"nat we are out of popcorns" sam sounded almost hurt when he waved the empty bowl.."wait.. i think i have one pack left.. I'll get it" she stood up snatching the bowl out of sam's hand. steve marched right after her "I'll help " he said gaining alota heads to look up at him. 

its just popcorn. 

he stood right beside nat as she worked her way through the microwave to take out the extra pack ."was it really necessary to invite the neighbor.. i mean its friends night out" he whispered near her ear almost startling nat with the little hesitant chuckle trying not to look offended by the other alphas presence. 

god steve rogers you're such a bad actor. 

nat thought as she studied steves face. "what.. he is a friend besides he was free this weekend.. so i invited him.. why!! are you not okay with him being here" nat asked putting up the most fakest ' i don't know anything at all' look. 

"what.. no no. its.. i thought it was just.... ugh.. forget it.." he shrugged her as he got back to his love seat like an upset toddler. 

 

Its been 20 minutes since the credits rolled and all of his friends were like always blown away with nolans directing skills and were laughing like manics on some lame ass joke prick rumlow just cracked. well now that's funny steve huffed at his own little nick name he gave to the new alpha. "ohh man you're funny... damn. we need to hangout more.. dude " sam offered. sam has always been an overly friendly human being always inviting and spreading out love. 

'dammit sam' steve mumbled under his own breath. 

"I'd love too.." he offered the most authentic smile he could wear. as he took the blanket from bucky and folded nicely and handed over to natasha. bucky followed her as she went back to her room to put the blanket in her cupboard. 

" nat!!..i am freaking out.. help me.. should i really you know. .. he is so nice. and i am scared,.i have never done this" he said in one breath "calm your tits Barnes... and yes i think you should or wait for him to ask you out..." she turned and placed both her hands on his shoulders. 

"look buck buck.. stop freaking out.. he seems really in to you.. ok and i bet my ass off that he won't say no to a pretty omega like you.." well talking to nat always motivated and cheered him up. she always tends to give a little boost to his grounded self esteem. after the little pep talk. he mentally patted himself to be little more bold and courageous. 

he got back to the living room to find sam and brock bickering about movies, sharon and maria were on their phones, clint picking up the pop corns from the couch, steve on the other hand leaned against the counter drinking soda.. and zoned out as usual. 

"ok y'all we are gonna head out.. see you morons later.. and brock it was nice meeting you man catch up sometime .... bye y'all " sam said, he took his girlfriend's hand to leave. "you too man" brock replied as he waved back at them 

"you teww meinn" steve mimicked brock mostly gibbered his words back. he moved back to the couch since it was vacant. 

"babe i am gonna go too.. my sister's home. call me when you reach home okay. " sharon stood up as she collected her belongings. steve looked around to see bucky and prick rumlow in the kitchen cleaning, putting the soda cans away. no he needs to stay a little longer just to keep an eye on the alpha. 

"yeah ok.. bye " as he went out towards her for a kiss. "bye everyone " she said and left. not at all bothered by the absence of his significant other. his eyes were quite occupied at the moment. he was so invested in them, looking at how bucky laughed at prick rumlows pathetic jokes. 

"Steve!! steeve??! would you stop glaring holes at brock and help me with the cleaning" he was so involved noticing the person who shouldn't be noticed at all, he thought 

he didn't here nat giving him a certain task. "what. i am not glaring... i am just... here I'll help you with that". he didn't want to open up about his developing hatred for the new alpha to his friend which appears to be ones neighbor as well. 

well isn't that just awesome 

so to distract her he helped her moving the couch a little which was misplaced with all the sitting. even that didn't stop him from taking a quick look at the kitchen area. 

man what is happening with him he wondered. 

" Stevie! here" bucky came back from the kitchen and handed a mini m&m pack to him. bucky loves m&ms he always used to have extra packets at school tucked in his pocket.. or where ever he used to go. "thanks buck. come sit" as he tapped the missing place beside him on the couch. the whole night he didn't got the time to talk or spend with his best friend. barley 2 sec passed since he planted his butt on the couch next to steve and prick rumlow came and said 

"hey. um bucky can i talk to you.. *clears throat* alone" with a little hesitation. 

"ohh okay.." bucky got a bit scared, he looked back at steve who was shell shocked and nat on the other hand winked at him. "umm ok " bucky guided him towards his room and closed the door. 

it felt like a slam to steve. 

"what the hell was that" steve blurted right after the door closed, as he grasped the situation "i have no clue." she answered keeping his eyes solely on steve, enjoying his reaction. 

[behind the door] 

"umm bucky.. first of all i had a great night thanks for the invite" 

"ohh no problem brock.. you are always invited" bucky said assuring him. he tucked both his hands in his pockets don't know what to do with them. god this was so awkward gladly the awkwardness was mutual. brock's body language felt cringy too. 

"bucky.. well look... i have been meaning to tell you.. uh... i mean ask you that... shit.. um... will you ..will you go on a date... with me?" he asked as his right hand flew on the back of his head, scratching or playing with his hair, and his left still stuffed into his pocket.his face hopeful and a little frightened, the amount of hesitation this alpha carried throughout baffled bucky. 

Alphas are more likely to be more bold and confident when it comes to asking someone on a date, but not him and this rarest quality made him even more attractive and sincere in bucky's eyes. bucky was so lost in noticing his features. it took him quite some time to process the question. 

the first thought that surfaced his mind was WOW.. did his hot neighbor just asked him out and he let that sunk in his non dated virgin soul. when he finally absorbed it... he started panic a little, sweating profusely. he wanted to say yes, yes a thousand times yes.. this was it. his big step towards moving on, getting a love life of his own, but it seemed like his tongue gave up on him and he was just standing there awkwardly in front of this charming alpha. who could soon be his boyfriend. man he needs to get his shit together. 

"look.. if you don't want too. its fine just. forget that i as.... 

"yes.. yes brock I'll go out with you.. " he finally said interjecting his words. why shouldn't he. 

" are you sure!! you seem kinda startled.. look bucky i don't want you to say yes just to make me feel a little less of a loser right now" he said with sad doe eyes "what. no no!! brock you're getting it wrong... i do wanna go out.. i was just really... um well look.. i am really new to this. i have never dated anyone before, never had boyfriend as a matter of fact.. i really don't know what to do and how this actually works, but i am really sure..... i would really like to go on a date with you "he said giving him an assuring smile. 

"ohh wow really?!! who would be that stupid to not ask you out.. i mean you're amazing " 

steve rogers apparently. 

." and that makes you 10 times more adorable you know" he added furthermore. 

"are you flirting?" Bucky asked as he gained a little confidence as their conversation proceeded."maybe?! why?! is it working?"brock replied with his genuine sly grin."maybe!! well we will see about that on our date " bucky confirmed. 

brock lightened up more on that "awesome . how about Saturday.. I'll pick you up.. at 8?" 

"yeah ok. cool.." and they were back to standing there awkwardly smiling at each other, grinning like goofballs untill bucky interrupted their 'eye dating ' . 

"we should probably head out before they barge in on us" bucky said with a slight chuckle. they both went out to see pair of heads turned around from the couch. eyes laid on them shocked as ever. nat looked happy and curious like an excited puppy, steve on the other hand not so much he looked 

horrified somehow. 

Brock went toward the main door to leave. was about to go for the knob and turned around for the final greetings " bye guys it was really fun hanging out." he looked directly at bucky gave his classic brock rumlow smile "bye bucky.. "and left. 

bucky was still awestrucked by the sudden change of event the night held. he was excited and scared god so fucking scared.he started to sweat again until natasha spoke loudly enough to stop him looking longingly at the door. 

 

"oh helloo!! cinderelli, would you like to tell us what the hell was that. " nat asked with hopeful eyes. curiosity was eating her alive. steve was well.. still weird 

steve was just staring blankly at him, trying to get his emotions intact. he looked hella confused. bucky came down from his hills of anxiety mixed with excitement and sat right between the both of them making some room for himself."oh god barnes.. just spit it out already " nat yelled a little. she was indeed the curious cat "ok ok.. " he looked at her smiling and then at steve. 

who was still awfully quite. 

" he asked me out on a date!!!" he said as he squeezed nats hand trying to stay as chill as possible. ''oh god!! and??? .. you said yes right? " 

"yes.. i said yes.. i am going out with him this Saturday.. oh my god!! nat.. i am going out with him this Saturday... i have a date.. an actual living breathing date.." he was breathing a little fast. the more he recalled that he has a date this week and he might have scored himself a possible future boyfriend... it was actually starting to scare the crap out of him.. "is that just sinking in? ok.. breathe bucky.. in and out.. there you go everything will be fine and don't you worry I'll help you out with everything. i am so happy for you" 

steve was still very very quite, comprehending the situation. he didn't say a word until he stood up abruptly . 

" ok guys... its getting late i better be going. bye " 

" wait.. Stevie! where are you going? i thought you were gonna stay a little late.. besides we have alot to talk.. you need to train me for my first date.." bucky pleaded "oh. buck its getting late actually and besides nats here 247 to help you. you'll be fine buck" he said as he collected his jacket and bike keys. he was about to leave. hand on the door knob. 

"and buck.. congratulations. don't worry you'll do great" he seemed sincere but his eyes were speaking volumes that only natasha was able to see. 

his eyes weren't gleaming like they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating and editing takes alota time for me since i don't have a laptop... :( hope you guys like this chapter.  
> be patient..... things are gonna get a little intense.


	7. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve tastes his own medicine and boy its bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this chapter differently.... months ago but somehow my whole chapter got deleted and my stupid ass deleted the chp from wordpad as well thinking i just posted it.. things were tough but i am back now

"well apparently we don't knock anymore around here" steve barged in, excitedly, hands already occupied with two cans of beers and snacks.

 

"hi nat!" strutted right towards buckys room uninvitedly " where's buck " he came out of his room absolutely gutted by the absence of his bestfriend. "about that, he's on his date, intruder!" steve frowned and looked dispirited she could tell from the back of her head eyes fixated on her book. "on a date? in the afternoon? " his voice wavered a little not as exciting as it were few seconds ago, placing the beers on the counter top "yeah, brock had some work to settle in for tonight so he offered to take him out this afternoon you know a brunch date maybe" she said, casually still not facing the alpha , eyes dotting in the book ,repeating the same line over and over, waiting for a possible outburst "should have told me then " he slumped his weight right next to her." he's not gonna tell you every time he set his foot outta this apartment steve!! and wha'ts with the beer an snacks?" she asked nonchalantly avoiding his worrisome face " well supernatural is back from the long ass hiatus we talked about binging it at least should have texted me "

 

his constant  miserable state was getting worse "relax charlie brown! maybe he was out of recharge or something besides it was last minute come on you guys aren't nine anymore. now please stop sulking you are stinking up the whole place with your pheromones .besides you should be happy he is finally dating you know getting out of his comfort zone  " it was not her intention to provoke or pick on his weak spot but if that gets him to get his head outta his ass and come clear with his feelings then nat might got something up her sleeve . " that's the problem " he muttered under his breath not made it necessarily for nat to hear but she did  the second they came out the alphas mouth.

 

here's a thing about natasha romonff she may seem like total badass bitch who got zero fucks to give but when it comes to his friends she's a supportive mother hen in disguise .she tossed her book aside turned  towards steve, caressed his arm gently  "ok what's going on steve, talk to me" for the sake of his friend's emotional well being . Maybe this might be it , she thought for Steve to lay it all out in front of her and she was ready for it cause here is nothing more she wants then these two to confess their undeniable love and make beautiful babies together straight outta romantic cliche novels nat just gotten herself into. he sat straight faced nat as well.this is it

 

"thing is i don't wanna feel neglected i grew up with him, been through all of his phases ,he looked up to me as the only alpha figure in his life you know until now, there is some one else for him to look up too and that ain't me maybe it's just sinking in. now that he's dating, nat god he's dating i don't want things to change between us, like you said i should be happy but i am jus- ..i am scared i don't want another alpha wrecking him up like his father did i don't want anyone hurting him ,after what his mom went through, he had a hard time trusting alphas and maybe with him it grew on me too i started to see alphas through his eyes despite of being one i started to worry when it came to any alpha remotely concerned with bucky and now he's out there with an alpha its just gets me worrying a little , i know you think your neighbor is a nice man or whatever but i swear nat if he touched one hair on bucks head i will fucking kill him i swear on my maa" not quite what nat thought steve would say but for the first time in ages sudden remorse settled in within her hinting her all the unfavourable consequences this could lead up too. maybe she shouldn't have introduced brock to bucky or it wasn't the right way to make things work, ughh natalia how can you be so stupid but now that she had planted the seed might as well go on with the show until one of these muttheads explode .what steve felt for bucky was way more deeper then nat comprehended even blind man could sense it.she had to make it right and for that she might need some help.

 

she was about to confront him when they heard consecutive footsteps " i think that's buck! oh that's definitely buck " the fact that he was able to recognize his footsteps was beyond painful for nat to perceive .She sighed heavily shrugging off the extreme guilt and pressure steve coaxed her into .steve walked fast towards the door and opened to see what maybe he wasn't fully ready to take in. There he was, bucky in all his glory kissing brock rumlows cheek ,one hand on his arm one cupping alphas other cheek it may have been just a peck but for steve it felt like time had taken a vacation. he felt like some one was squeezing is heart with bare hands "ok i'll call you bucky "

 

"yeah i'll be waiting " bucky said smiling shyly at the jackass. Brock unlocked his apartment and disappeared ."oh hey stevie" he got inside threw the muffler on the couch " well helloo blushy blusherson! how was it?" nat dragged his arm made him sit down beside her .Steve leaned on the kitchen counter folded his arms on his chest still processing the teeny tiny kiss that just a minute ago  "it was great he took me this italian restaurant and we got to talking he told me all about himself about his family and he's just so nice and amazing and a total gentlemen so not like other grouchy self centered alphas out there although i didn't like when he payed for me but over all it was the exact first date i envisoned " he slouched next to her ,looked a bit tired since he is one of those early birds .Nat felt her heart sink at the growing attachment there's nothing painful in this world then to see the person you are in love with falling for someone else her heart ached for steve but steve been doing this same shit to him so that's even, she had to put up a good act  " i told you so, good things come to those who wait, okay  now that you are here i am gonna get going, bye you mororns " she seized the opportunity took her belongings and left and wishing when she'll come home steve would me less of a mess.

 

bucky noticed steve still attached to the counter staring at him brows still furrowed. bucky snapped his fingers in his direction "hello! back to the world rogers" he tapped the couch beside him inviting him to sit next to him. Steve planted his butt and exhaled lightly gave bucky a warm smile "well some one is in a good mood " steve had to force out positive emotions. Bucky leaned down and instantly placed his head on steves lap.

 

well isn't that just great.

 

"stevie can i ask you some thing"

 

"sure buck ?" steve started petting his soft curls. something he can never get tired of

 

"you are okay with brock right?" he asked randomly.

 

'well to be very honest buck no i am not okay with him, i am far from okay,i don't like him i don't like the idea you dating him it kills me every time i see you with him it feels like some one ripped my heart out and stomped  on it like juice box, deliberately'

 

"what! off course buck" steve huffed at his question.

 

"you okay with me dating brock right you have been pretty weird around him since last week" bucky asked looking longingly at steve "what no its not like that, i am fine its just -

 

say it rogers spit it out its do or die .

 

"i just don't want him to hurt you in anyway buck if he commits to you he better respect and treat you right buck that's all"

 

damn it rogers .

 

bucky sat himself down hugged steve as hard as possible squishing him " oh my stevie ! he wont i know you are worried for me i am a little scared too but he's a nice fellow not one of those assholes  and even if he does i have you to kick his ass aint i" steve gulped down his anger for brock a little for the sake of buckys good mood." now how about we go to my room and binge watch supernatural c'mon steve 'saving people hunting things the family business" he mimicked dean "god never do that again" steve giggled at the silly impersonation which he was horrendous at.

 

"what! i am good at imitations " he nudged his elbow at steves "no you are not,jerk"

 

"oh shut up you punk"

 

  
\------------------

 

in the midst of the second episode bucky's phone chimed with a text. He smiled at his phone, biting his lower lip steve's heart ached cause he was not the reason behind that smile .He'll never be . judging by how enthusiastically he was typing back was a clear indication of that being brock rumlow on the other hand but he still asked out of curiosity " who's is it"

 

"oh just brock messing around" steve paused the episode as buckys attention was clearly not on sam and dean which was bad enough cause sam and dean always come first .After back to back texting and bucky smiling at his phone like shy teenager who just discovered love he turned his phone off. After two episodes bucky kept yawning and his eyes fluttering  " okayy that's enough you need some sleep buddy" steve cancelled  all the tabs and closed his laptop " no! one more episode we can do it come on stevie " bucky opened the laptop again cause according to bucky barnes there's nothing called too much of supernatural "buck you look exhausted take a nap we'll watch it some other time " steve took the laptop and placed it on the side table " fine mom " he tucked bucky in the warm blanket switched off the light "hey steve! " bucky called out for him when he saw him exiting the room

 

"yeah buck"

 

"you are awesome "

 

"i know !now go back to sleep i'll meet you" he said smugly, and closed the door liesurely,

 

heart still heavy filled with so much repentance seeing a person he loved all his life slipping away from him only if he were bold enough to confess his feelings to him without ruining everything but it was too late sudden feeling of despondency overtook him there's nothing he could do. Nat walked in startling him from his own thoughts " oh you'r still here"

 

"yeah was about to leave buck's asleep. you got home early ? " he seemed even more distressed then she left him hours ago.

 

"yeah it was a half shift clint is covering up for me . so you guys had fun binging or whatever " judging by his miserable lost romeo state a part of her madly wanted to tell him that his feelings are still being reciprocated, its not too late he'd choose steve in a heart beat but it wasn't her place and she wanted him to hear this from bucky for the first time or vise versa again remorse hit her hard ." yeah we had fun okay i better be going "

 

" wait steve! " she walked towards him enveloped him in a big hug "listen don't give up on what you believe , fight for it" its the best she could do without hinting that she knew it all " and steve if any thing you wanna talk about anything, i am here "

 

"thanks nat means a lot "

 

" now get out i have reputation " atlast she succeeded to crack a tiny smile out of the alpha, wasn't one of the greatest steve rogers smile but still .

 

"and hey you coming tomorrow right"

 

"for what? "

 

"its sunday friends night out dumbo! your girlfriend up for it " oh yeah sharon, his girlfriend he almost forgot about her what kinda dumb boyfriend forgets about his own committed relationship and spends most of his time thinking about his bestfriend, steve rogers apparently .he started to feel bad for sharon for being with someone who can never be as devoted as a boyfriend should be cause deep down he knows no matter how much he gives himself to someone his heart will always chant one name .serious concern regarding his relationship clouded his mind .

 

" yeah i'll ask her by nat, see ya"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from the hiatus sorry yall took me decade due to some circumstances
> 
> I am working on my procrastination skills. 
> 
> i snubbed brock and bucky's date cause stucky is the main focus of the story so why even bother.


End file.
